


Goldeneye Drabbles Back And Forth

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Response fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back and forth response/continuing-the-story drabbles in the Goldeneye fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficlet: A Pint Of Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Lanna.

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_  
-Linkin Park

 

James awoke slowly, wondering why he had been sleeping standing up. He couldn't remember the night before, but he was chained to a wall and couldn't feel the floor. Details. He needed details. He wasn't naked so that meant...James tucked his left hand down to reach for the picks secreted inside the watch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

James froze. The lights weren't on in the room but he strained his ears to listen. "Show yourself!"

A low chuckle answered him. "I am. We might be inside, my dear Bond, but that doesn't mean I prefer to work in the dark."

James ignored that vitally important fact and focused on something else. "I know that voice," he muttered under his breath. The voice laughed again.

"Of course you do, James. Don't try to hide anything from me, not now. Not when I finally have you in my nefarious grasp."

"Alec..."

"Who else?"

"But you're dead."

"So are you. Well, not yet. Minor technicality, one that can surely be overlooked for the time being, don't you agree?"

"Alec?"

"Don't try to make me out in the darkness, James. I've put out your eyes. You won't be seeing anything until you meet your Creator. Which, incidentally, will be happening soon, so you won't be suffering long."

"Alec..."

"You left me to die!"

James flinched. "It was part of the mission-"

"No, it wasn't. It was James Bond, never allowed to fail. Never allowed to *feel*. Never allowed to stop and think long enough to realize how stupid you've been. But now it's my time."

This is a nightmare, James told himself. The ones he got after he didn't take a martini to bed. He'll wake up with his alarm and laugh at himself for dreaming about an old lover, come to take revenge.

"What was it we said in the fields? That the local women were so secluded, but the men so aproachable? Was that why you let me have my way with you? Ah, Bond. Never realizing that you stole my heart with just a little shag."

"Alec!"

"Yes, keep saying that. Keep saying that, until it becomes more than just a name. More than something you make yourself whisper while I fuck you into the ground to get rid of your pre-mission jitters. Say it. Say it now!"

"Alec!"

"Goooood. Taste this, James. It's steel, and it holds your life in its hands. One slip, and goodbye James Bond. Maybe it'll take your nipples first and catch the dripping blood to tarnish the gleam that you can't see. Maybe I'll smear it against your forehead and mark you as mine. You could have at least brought my body back, lover."

"Alec..."

"Yes, yes, never surrender. How quaint. Scream my name, James. Scream it, and I might let you live."

"Alec!"

"Oh, is that what you want? A kiss? Or maybe one a little lower? Want me to turn you around and fuck you until you can't breath anymore? Want me to mark you?"

"Alec!"

"Yes, yes, love. It's alright. I'm here. See, just a small pinprick. It doesn't hurt. Nothing like my broken heart. No choked sobs from you, dearest Bond. I won't stand for it. Shhh, it's ok. Just a little slash, a little burn. Nothing that will scar. Nothing that will make you mine, not permanently. Not even a lasting mark, eh, 007? Use and disgard."

"Alec..."

"There. Perfect. Taste it, James. Taste your life dripping away. Maybe then we can be together. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Alec!"

"Good boy, James."

"I love you."

"No, you don't. You don't even think you do. A complete fabrication, James. I thought I deserved better. Oh, well."

"Alec...I love you."

"Saying to a dead man what you never could to a live one? Don't waste my time, James. Don't even attempt to remember me. You'd make a bad Hamlet, and I'm no evil ghost condemned to walk the earth."

"I...miss you."

"Oh, James." The forgiving smile was audible in his sighing voice. "I miss you, too."

"I love you."

There was a light touch on James' cheek, like the whisper of the wind. "Remember me." A brief kiss to his forehead and James awoke, panting.

It was the night of 17 April, 1992.

 

 

OK, a short note so that this will make some sense. Yes, it's a nightmare, and it takes place _before_ James finds out that Alec is still alive. And since Alec's birthday is never mentioned, I stole Sean's. I don't really think anyone will mind. Bah.


	2. Drabble: Perchance to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/profile)[**lannamichaels**](http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/), what Alec was thinking during [James' nightmare](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/68048.html#cutid1):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna. Originally posted: http://lunasv.livejournal.com/31725.html?format=light

James twisted in the sheets. Drenched them with sweat, cold and fearful.

Alec wanted to touch him. Take him, wrap him in his arms and hold him through the nightmare, like he'd done so many nights before. He would prefer soaking the sheets with semen wracked from his lover's body.

But that was then. Before betrayal, perceived and real. Before this afterlife as Janus.

Alec leaned down, whispered against James' forehead. "It's nothing more than a bad dream, James." He let his lips brush against flesh. He could risk only the most gentle kiss. Easily forgotten upon waking. "I'm dead."


	3. Drabble: Aye, there's the rub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In reply to [](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunasv**](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/)'s Alec/James drabble [Perchance to Dream](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lunasv/31725.html). Hope you don't mind. It kinda just...happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Lanna.

James could smell Alec on his pillow. The familiar scent of strawberries and gun oil, one that had always heralded soft lips and a warm smile. He hadn't known it in years but he had never forgotten its comfort or the way he had felt huddling up to the source and knowing that someone, even just another damned double-0, cared. James brought the pillow to his nose and inhaled the fleeing evidence that Alec had once lived, loved. But, like a dream, it was gone.

He lay back again, trying not to feel as defeated as he knew he was.


	4. [Untitled]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Luna. Originally posted: http://lunasv.livejournal.com/32722.html?format=light

Alec slid quietly away from the bed and into the comforting shadows of the London townhouse, easily navigating the darkened passages. He licked his lips, the taste of James still pungent as his tongue swiped out over flesh. Vodka overlaid with lemongrass. The smile slinking onto Alec's mouth crinkled the scars on his cheek. Thai food. It was tradition on Alec's birthday. James would have had the green shrimp curry, Alec the chicken basilia. Then they would've fucked through the night. The memory was acrid and flooded his senses. He turned on heel and headed back to the familiar bed.


	5. Drabble: Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Lanna.

James reached for his gun as the soft footsteps hesitated by his door. He had always made it a habit to sleep armed. You never knew when the bad guys would come for you and MI6 drilled them to always be prepared. Expect the unexpected and you can never be surprised. Except that some things couldn't be expected. They never taught him that.

The cocked gun dropped from James' shaking hand as the door creaked open and a well-beloved and much-mourned silhouette entered, empty hands spread out before him to show he meant no harm.

James' mouth was dry. "Alec...?"


End file.
